The inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a photolithographic method of forming patterns of a semiconductor device.
In general, a semiconductor device is fabricated by a plurality of unit processes. The unit processes include a deposition process, a mask forming process, and an etching process. The deposition process and the etching process may be performed using plasma. The plasma is used to process a substrate at a high temperature. Generally, the plasma is generated by a radio frequency (RF) power. The mask forming process may include a process of forming a layer of photoresist on the substrate, an exposure process that exposes select portions of the layer of photoresist corresponding to patterns to be formed, and a developing process that removes select (exposed or unexposed) portions of the layer of photoresist, thereby forming a photoresist mask. The etching process is then carried out through the mask to transfer the pattern of the mask to the underlying layer(s) which may include that formed by the deposition process.